Perfect Little Sister
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: Really, Licorus doesn't know how he is lucky enough to have such a perfect sister.:: Snapshots of a brother and sister bond that isn't as perfect as it seems. For Sophie


For _Sophie via GGE._

* * *

I.

There is so much blood. At six years old, Licorus doesn't understand what's happening; he is afraid that his mother will die. He lets out a frightened wail, earning a dark look from his father. Licorus tries to shrink into the shadows, but it's too late. He's been spotted.

"Alexia!" his father snaps.

In an instant, Licorus' older sister hurries into the room, her posture straight, dark eyes alert. She's ever the obedient daughter, ready to serve their father when needed.

"Get him out of here!"

Before Licorus can protest, his sister takes him by the arm, pulling him roughly. "Come on, Cor," she urges.

He has no choice. He follows behind her, glancing over his shoulder one last time to see the blood staining the sheets at the foot of the bed.

"Hesper," his mother croaks hoarsely, holding a little bundle in her arms. "Hesper."

…

Licorus carefully sneaks into the nursery later that night. He's surprised their parents don't have a servant stationed nearby to care for his newborn sister.

"Hesper," he whispers, padding across the room quietly, taking care to avoid any creaking boards.

He stands on his tiptoes, peering down into the cot. A smile tugs at his lips as he watches his sleeping sister.

"You hurt Mother," he says. "That wasn't nice."

But the baby doesn't seem to care. She squirms and whines, caught up in her own life.

"Shh, shh," he soothes, dropping to the floor and putting a hand through the bars of the cot to caress her tiny arm. He wonders if she's supposed to be so cold. "It's okay. I'm here."

He knows that she's too little to understand him, but she seems to relax. Licorus grins. He's always wanted to be a big brother, and now he has Hesper, and she already seems to love him.

…

"Father, why aren't the servants looking after Hesper?" Licorus asks.

He isn't prepared for his father's anger. The man drops his newspaper, glaring at the young boy. Without a word of explanation, he strikes Licorus roughly with the back of his hand. "Stupid boy! Why must you be so cruel?"

Licorus touches a hand to his cheek, tears spilling freely. He scurries back, hanging his head. His father has never struck him before, and Licorus doesn't understand why he's done it now. He's only being curious and trying to help his little sister.

Alexia intervenes on his behalf. "He's young, Father. He doesn't understand what he's seen," she reasons.

Their father simply grunts and returns his attention to the newspaper. Alexia grips Licorus' wrist, pulling him out of the dining hall. Safe in the corridor, she rounds on him, her pale grey eyes stormy. "Are you stupid?" she demands. "Don't make it worse!"

"Don't make what worse?" he asks, pressing against the wall. His father's anger had been terrible enough; he doesn't know how to cope with Alexia's.

She studies him with narrowed eyes for a moment. With a groan, she turns and storms off, her dark curls bouncing with each step.

Licorus doesn't understand why everyone is so mad at him. With a sigh, he stalks off to the nursery again. There aren't any servants there today either. It's a miracle that Hesper is still alive since no one ever seems to be around.

Hesper's eyes are open when he peers into the cot. Licorus loves her eyes. They're the exact same shade of emerald as his own.

"Hey, Hesper," he says softly, reaching between the bars and gently taking her tiny hand in his. "Don't worry about Father. He's not very nice, but I know he loves us."

The infant just gurgles and coos. She is too young to know anything about their family yet, but she'll understand one day. He'll teach her, and she'll be the best girl the House of Black has ever seen.

II.

"Cor, I wan' story!"

With a grin, Licorus shifts over so his three year old sister can join him on his bed. Hesper watches him, eyes wide and eager, her pink lips quivering in anticipation. He chuckles, lightly poking her chubby cheeks. "What if I don't know a story?" he asks.

The little girl pouts and sniffles. Tears will come next; Hesper is already quite skilled at crying to get her way.

"Okay, okay!" he says quickly, ruffling her dark curls affectionately. Allowing her to pout is fine, but he doesn't want her to fuss. Their mother hasn't felt well since Hesper's birth, and Licorus knows they have to be careful not to disturb her.

His little sister snuggles into his side. "Story," she laughs, clapping her hands together with a squeal.

"Once, there was a princess named Hesper," Licorus says. "She lived in a beautiful castle made of black roses. One day-"

"What are you doing?" Phoebe appears in his doorway. Since Alexia left for Hogwarts, their middle sister has taken over spying on Licorus and Hesper.

The boy scowls at the interruption. Creating a story on the spot is hard enough as it is. Being interrupted only makes it worse.

"I'm trying to tell Hesper a story!" he snaps.

Phoebe's face pales. "Licorus, you really shouldn't play these games," she cautions. "Mother and Father don't like it."

"But Hesper likes it!" he insists stubbornly, folding his arms over his chest.

Hesper lets out a cry. She doesn't seem to like anyone else the way she likes her brother. Everyone else scares her.

"You've upset her!" Licorus says, pulling his baby sister closer. "It's okay, love. I'm here. Everything is okay."

Phoebe's expression doesn't soften. For some reason, she never seems to care if she makes Hesper cry. "Stop it, Licorus! Stop it!" she screams. "It isn't funny anymore!"

Before Licorus can respond, his older sister turns on her heel and storms off. A moment later, he hears her door slam, followed by their mother calling for silence.

"I don't know what's wrong with her," he tells Hesper. "She's usually so nice."

…

At dinner, Hesper sits in his lap. No one seems to care, and Licorus doesn't mind. He likes having his sister close.

Phoebe sits across from the two of them. Judging by the way her eyes are narrowed and her lips seem to be frozen in a scowl, she's still upset from before. Licorus waits; surely his sister will tell on him. He doesn't know why he isn't supposed to play with Hesper, only that his parents don't like it when he does.

Luckily, the older girl passes the meal in silence. Licorus relaxes, giggling as Hesper snatches a roll from his plate and tosses it.

"Licorus!" His father slams his fist against the table. "Use your manners!"

"It wasn't me! It was Hesper!"

He isn't prepared for the fallout. His mother wails, planting her face in her dinner. Phoebe stiffens and covers her mouth, failing to muffle a shriek. His father is on his feet in an instant, jerks Licorus from his seat. No one seems to notice Hesper on the floor, crying and flailing her arms.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" His father's voice is tight, and Licorus can't tell if it's from anger or pain. "Do you enjoy making your mother cry?"

"But I didn't do anything!"

His words fall on deaf ears. Without any pity in his hard eyes, his father drags him across the polished floor, his fingers digging bruises into the boy's skin. Even in the hallway, Licorus can hear his precious baby sister's cries mixed in with his mother's sobs.

"Blacks may be a lot of things, but we are not liars!" his father tells him, shoving his son roughly into his room.

"I didn't lie!"

But it doesn't matter. His bedroom door slams, and he hears the lock click.

It isn't the first time he's been punished with isolation. He hates it. Part of him misses the days when his father would just scream at him.

Sniffling, the young boy paces the length of his room again and again. He's surprised is repeated trek doesn't leave scuff marks on the floor.

It isn't fair. He hasn't done anything wrong.

Still, he doesn't mind. At least he is being punished instead of Hesper. He's always punished for things that the little one does; as much as he hates it, at least he knows his sister doesn't have to suffer.

III.

"Do you have to go, Cor?" Hesper asks, sitting on Licorus' trunk and kicking her legs restlessly.

Licorus sighs. They've been over this a hundred times, and his sister still doesn't seem to understand. He's already dreading leaving for Hogwarts, and she isn't making it any easier. "You know I do," he tells her, straightening his collection of textbooks.

"I don't want you to go! I don't! I don't!" She kicks her legs harder, her heels slamming against the trunk with a loud _thump._

"Stop that! You'll get me into trouble again!"

The little girl kicks hard again. With a sigh, Licorus pulls her into his arms. She's still so small for her age. Sometimes, it feels like Licorus isn't holding anything at all.

Hesper relaxes when she's in his arms. With a small giggle, she rests her head against his chest, all signs of her fit fading. Licorus smiles to himself, stroking her dark hair. "I'll be home this winter," he assures her, carefully setting her on his bed.

With a scowl, she throws herself back, flattening her body against the mattress. "But that's months away!"

Rolling his eyes, Licorus turns his attention back to his belongings. "It'll go by faster than you think."

…

"I wanna go to Hogwarts too!"

Licorus groans as he blinks awake. His little sister sits at the foot of his bed, her lips quivering. "You can't yet," he mumbles, sitting up. "You're too little."

Licorus rubs his sleepy eyes, fighting a scowl. Normally, he wouldn't mind her company. Now, however, it's the middle of the night, he has to be ready to leave for Hogwarts in the morning, and he had hoped this argument had been settled earlier. If he can't sleep, everything will be ruined.

"I wanna go!" Hesper whines, bouncing on the bed. "I wanna go! Wanna go! Wanna go! Wanna go!"

He doesn't know what comes over him. Anger heats his blood, and he cries out, lunging forward. His palms collide roughly with her tiny frame, and she crashes to the floor. Her head slams back with a sickening _thud_. When he glances down, he sees a small puddle of blood pooling around her head like some sort of sick halo.

"Hesper?"

The little girl's eyes open wide. She sits up, pressing her tiny fingers to the wound on her head, frowning at the blood that paints her skin.

"I'm sorry. I didn't… I didn't mean to," he insists.

"You're just like Father," Hesper says, climbing shakily to her feet.

Before Licorus can defend himself, she storms out.

He doesn't sleep well at all that night.

…

Licorus doesn't like that Hesper isn't at breakfast the next morning. Worse still, when he tries to knock on her door, there's no answer.

"Did I hurt Hesper?" he asks, looking between his older sisters.

"Why do you keep doing this?" Alexia glares at him, her lips curling to show her disgust.

Licorus doesn't understand. He's never hurt his little sister before. What does he keep doing? Neither of them seem to want to elaborate, so he decides to let it drop. With a shrug, he turns to head back to his room to collect his trunk, but Phoebe catches his arm with a gasp.

"What happened to your head?" she asks, pulling him closer.

"Nothing."

But his sister doesn't relax at that. She gestures for Alexia, and the older girl hurries over. Alexia presses a finger gently to his left temple, and Licorus hisses. Though her fingers barely graze his skin, it's strangely tender.

"Go let Mother treat you," Alexia suggests. "Hurry! Father won't be happy if you make us leave late."

Licorus scowls but doesn't argue. Alexia is older, and she thinks she knows best; trying to tell her otherwise is a losing battle. He pulls out of Phoebe's grip and stalks off, pressing a finger to his wound.

He can't remember hurting himself last night, but there's no arguing with the evidence. Maybe he hit his head in his sleep. Really, it doesn't matter. It will only take his mother a moment to fix him up.

As he makes his way to his parents' room, he passes by Hesper's door and pauses, lips pulled into a frown. The little girl had kept the door locked earlier, but now it's wide open. Licorus comes to a stop, a frown tugging his lips downward. He knows he should keep walking so his mother can treat his head, but he can't help himself. His feet seem to move without him really thinking about it, and he finds himself standing in the doorway, peering into an almost empty room.

There are no traces of his little sister to be found anywhere. The floor is heavy with dust that is only disturbed by sets of footprints. The bed is gone, as are all her toys.

All that remains is that familiar cot that his sister has long since outgrown.

IV.

 _There's so much blood staining the sheets. Licorus stares at his mother, frozen in horror as the midwife holds something in her arms._

" _My deepest sympathies, Mrs. Black."_

 _He can't see his little sister well, but he can tell that the tiny thing is perfectly still and silent. Even at six years old, Licorus knows that babies are supposed to make noise._

 _He cries out._

…

 _Alexia holds him close, stroking his hair. "I know you wanted a little sister," she says gently, "but sometimes babies don't make it."_

" _It isn't fair," he sniffles. "It isn't fair!"_

 _His sister pulls back, offering him a soft, sad smile. "I know, Cor."_

…

 _The sight of the empty cot is chilling. Licorus touches a tiny hand to the wooden walls of it, trying to imagine his beautiful baby sister. It really isn't fair. She should be here._

" _Hesper," he whispers._

…

" _Hesper is dead," Phoebe says sharply. "You have to stop acting like she isn't."_

…

 _His father's hands are rough as he drags Licorus from the dining room. "I never thought you would be such a cruel boy," he says._

 _Licorus feels warm tears streak his cheeks. He hadn't meant to make his mother cry at dinner. Hesper… Hesper…_

 _Hesper what? His brain only latches onto that one word._

" _I know you lost your sister, but we lost our daughter."_

…

 _Hesper is in his room again. She shouldn't be; it's against the rules._

 _No. Not the rules. Something is wrong, but his brain won't quite process it, and all he can see are flickers. Words flood his mind, but they are little more the strings of nonsense._

 _He lunges at Hesper. She shouldn't be there; she can't be there._

 _Licorus passes right through her. His head slams against the bedpost, and he can feel the sticky blood trickling from his temple._

…

 _The room is empty. Why does this feel like such a shock? Of course it is. Hesper is dead. They've told him as much time after time. He still remembers her pitiful, tiny body unmoving in his mother's arms._

 _Hesper… His beautiful little sister. He never had a chance to know it._

 _He drops to his knees, crying out._

V.

He sits in his bed, reading a textbook. They never let him go to Hogwarts; he's too mad, too much of a rims. Still, he has the books, and they offer him some comfort.

Alexia enters his room, a small smile on her lips. "How are you feeling?"

"Hesper would be eleven," he says, setting his book aside. "She should be going to Hogwarts today."

His sister stiffens at the mention of Hesper. Her smile fades, as it always does. "Cor…"

"Where is she? I wanted to see her before she left for school."

Alexia sits beside him, exhaling deeply. She strokes his hair, just as she had done when they were children. "You know the answer, Cor," she says patiently. "You know what happened to Hesper. You can't keep doing this."

Right. Hesper… Blood. Death. Insanity. Flickers of understanding flutter through his mind, and he shrugs, sinking back into the pile of pillows behind him. "She's dead," he says. "But she still visits me, Alexia."

"She doesn't. It's all in your head," his sister insists. "You understand that, don't you?"

Before Licorus can answer, movement catches his eye. He turns his gaze to the doorway, and a smile pulls at his lips. Hesper stands there, dressed in her Hogwarts robes, a smirk on her lips. She catches his gaze and laughs, pressing a slender finger to her lips to remind him of their little secret.

"I understand," he says without taking his eyes off his younger sister, a small chuckle bubbling from his throat. "Hesper isn't there."

* * *

 _A/N: The basis of this fic comes from the fact that someone noticed Hesper Black's spot on the tapestry doesn't have any dates, which could be understandable if she'd be a stillbirth. So, this fic came into existence._


End file.
